In current in-hole reaming applications, the total drilling time is significantly less than the time required to remove a drill string from a hole. The removal of the drill string is typically slowed down by the jamming of cuttings behind the bit face. Drill string removal takes even longer under adverse ground conditions, such as soft and/or broken ground conditions. Under these adverse conditions, conventional drill strings are often lost in the hole.
Thus, there is a need in the pertinent art for reaming bits that improve evacuation of cuttings within a drill hole and expedite the removal of drill strings from a drill hole.